This invention relates generally to improvements in identification band appliances such as wristbands and the like, and to related fabrication methods, wherein the identification band is designed for mounting onto an authorized wearer and includes a tuned communication circuit for communicating information with a remote reader. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved identification band wherein the communication circuit is enabled upon interconnection of opposite band ends to shape the band into a closed loop configuration concurrently with mounting onto an authorized wearer, but further wherein the communication circuit is effectively disabled or detuned upon attempted removal of the band from the wearer to provide evidence of tampering and/or to provide enhanced security by preventing band re-use.
Identification bands such as a wristbands or bracelets or other closed loop elements are generally known in the art, wherein the identification band bears or carries some form of information associated with the person wearing the band, or associated with the object to which the band is mounted or attached. In a typical construction, e.g., for use as a wristband, an elongated flexible strap formed from plastic or the like is wrapped about the wrist of an authorized wearer, and includes interfitting or interengageable securement members at opposite ends thereof for suitable interconnection to retain the identification band on the wearer's wrist. Such identification bands have been widely used, e.g., for patient identification in a medical facility or the like, for personnel identification and/or access control at secured facilities such as military or industrial installations and at prisons and the like, for patron identification at amusement parks and events such as concerts and the like.
In recent years, identification bands have been designed to incorporate a radio frequency identification (RFID) circuit adapted to store selected information, and for wireless transmission of the stored information to a remote reader which may include power transmission means for energizing the RFID circuit. The information stored by the RFID circuit may encompass a wide range of detailed biometric or other identification information or the like associated with the specific person wearing the identification band. For illustrative examples of identification bands and the like including RFID technology, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,797; 5,493,805; 5,457,906; 5,581,924; 5,973,598; 5,973,600; 6,181,287; and 6,414,543.
Copending U.S. Ser. No. 10/101,219, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a variety of improved identification band embodiments including an RFID circuit adapted for activation when the band is mounted onto an authorized wearer or specified object. Such improved embodiments incorporate securement means for securely interconnecting opposite ends of the identification band in a manner retaining the band in a closed loop geometry of selected size wrapped about the wearer's wrist or the like. These improved identification bands generally include circuit elements carried at opposite ends of the band in combination with a conductive connector for establishing electrical contact between these circuit elements as the band opposite ends are interconnected, thereby enabling the RFID circuit as the band is mounted onto the wearer.
While identification bands incorporating RFID technology represent a significant step forward in the art, significant problems remain with respect to preventing unauthorized tampering and/or transfer of an identification band from an authorized to an unauthorized wearer. That is, it is highly desirable to prevent re-use of an identification band having an activated or enabled communication circuit by an unauthorized person for whom the stored identification information does not correspond. Toward this end, in the past, identification bands have been developed with pre-cut slits formed in the resilient band material so that attempted forced removal of the band from an authorization wearer will be accompanied by an externally visible stretching and/or deformation of the band material as an indication of attempted tampering. Alternative concepts have used multi-layered colored film adapted to delaminate upon attempted forced removal thereby displaying a different external color as an indication of attempted tampering. Such designs, however, rely upon regular and diligent inspection of the identification band to preclude re-use by an unauthorized wearer.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to identification bands of the type including an RFID circuit, particularly with respect to providing substantially fail-safe protection against unauthorized re-use, without requiring direct visual inspection of the band. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.